


Yuletide Espionage

by InfernalPume



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Christmas Party, Conspiracy, Cuddling, Disguise, F/M, Fluff, Other, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, saucy circumstances, spywork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: Prompt: I wanna see more of the work Deryn and Alek do for the society, bonus for fluff on the side!((Also, I feel as though I cheated yall a bit with that last christmas fic so this one is kinda christmas fluffy))





	

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry sir,” Alek said slowly, “But you have no other rooms to spare?”

“Are you mad? It’s the barking holy season!” the man said as he irritably polished a stein “You’re lucky I’d even spare one room free of charge to the society, let alone _two.”_

“Lucky,” chirped Bovril from Alek’s shoulder, “Two in one room.”

“Its not so bad gents, we’ve wheeled in a cot for you,” the man’s wife said behind him, “But its all we can give you I’m afraid.”

Alek opened his mouth to argue, but stopped himself and looked sideways at Deryn.

“You don’t mind?” he asked quietly, “I mean, there’s nothing else…”

“Aye, we’ll make do,” Deryn said to the innkeeper, “It wouldn’t be the first time I had to share a room.”

Alek gave her an incredulous look, but Deryn ignored him and followed the innkeeper up the stairs. The room wasn’t so bad she supposed, a bit cramped with a neat double bed on one end and a small cot on the other. There was a writing table, a window looking out over the river, and an ancient changing screen propped up at the center of the room, dividing it in half. _Well there’s something,_ Deryn thought, trying not to imagine what she’d do without the privacy.

After a few more apologies and wishes for a comfortable stay, the innkeeper and his wife fled, leaving the two supposed boys alone. Alek took the opportunity to collapse into the chair at the desk.

“How could the Lady Boffin get this wrong?” he thought aloud, “She’s _never_ had a hitch with sleeping arrangements before!”

The Lady Boffin had long ago guessed the nature of her and Alek’s relationship. On every mission over the last three years the woman insisted they have separate rooms. Even in the society’s dormitory their apartments were a crowded courtyard apart from each other. Deryn always thought it was _because_ of their relationship that Dr. Barlow took the precautions of splitting them up. Which was all very well, of course. It meant Deryn and Alek never had to discuss, well… _that._ But now here they were, alone. _Together_.

“There’s no reason to be prude your princeliness,” Deryn said, “We’ve got a screen for privacy. That’s more than I had in the service.”

Alek turned to her and glared.

“And what is that supposed to mean? That bit about sharing a room before.”

Deryn rolled her eyes. Exhausted from the trip or not, Alek could be a real _dummkopf_ sometimes.

“I grew up sharing a room with my _brother_ you ninny,” she said, “And I only got a cabin to myself once the other middies were booted off to make room for the Lady Boffin.”

Alek _humphed_ and got up from his seat.

“In any case,” he said, “Which one of us is on the cot?”

This stretched a silence between the two of them. Both looked at the large bed, then at the little cot with one thin pillow. Deryn coughed into her hand.

“Well I _am_ taller,”

“Not _that_ much taller!”

“But taller all the same,” chuckled Deryn, “Come now princeliness, be a gentleman.”

Alek scowled at her, but retreated to his side of the room. Deryn smirked as she heard a sigh come from the screen.

“Come on its only one night, then we’ll be back in London for Christmas!” she called, _“Our first one together,”_ she thought to herself like a ninny.

“Christmas!” Deryn heared the loris chirp happily.

Alek appeared from his side, his travel coat replaced by a black vest and tie.

“Then lets be off _Mr. Sharp,”_ He said, crossing his arms, “We’ve got work to do here, unless you’ve forgotten.”

“Get stuffed,” Deryn said.

Alek had a time shaking Bovril off his arm. The party they were to attend was infested with closeted monkey luddites. Unnamed noble snobs who try relentlessly to bring Britain back to its Clanker ways. The Lady Felicia didn’t know the two hands she hired for her party were Darwinist spies, as silly as the young woman was she was bound to notice if one of the men serving her had a babbling beastie on his shoulder.

After closing the door to a fit of howling and cursing in six different languages, Deryn and Alek made their way to the address in Dr. Barlow’s instructions. It was obvious that Alek wouldn’t enjoy this particular assignment. The closer they came to the grand estate the more nervous he seemed. He was dead white when they arrived at the gate. Before ringing the bell Deryn put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s different now Alek,” she said, “We’re the _help._ You’ll be practically invisible to these sods.”

“You were never invisible to me,” Alek said with a weak smile.

“You daftie,” Deryn grinned, “But hopefully we won’t see any friends at this rally aye?”

Alek nodded, and rang the bell.

A young woman answered the door and hurried them inside. After a hurried donning of serving uniform she unceremoniously thrust trays into each of their hands and shoved them down a hallway.

“When you run out come straight back to the kitchen or the Master’ll hear about it,” she whispered, “And when the guests move to the garden come back inside to help with the dining room.”

Deryn was used to the routine. All you really have to do is keep a good grip on your tray. Alek seemed to think more of it though. He stiffened as the door to the ballroom opened.

“Don’t forget to smile,” Deryn hissed into his ear, before lifting her tray elegantly and weaving into the crowd.

No one recognized her, thank god. Dylan Sharp and Alek Hohenberg were well known as the Lady Boffin’s young henchmen in the Zoological Society, this mission was the first they’d done to require a disguise. They had endured haircuts and lessons in body language to try and alter their appearance for this mission, in case any of the guests knew who they were. The careful tweaks seemed to work, that, or the people Deryn spotted didn’t seem too bothered with being spied on.

Dr. Barlow had been right about Wormwood, Thomson, Bamford, and Hamilton, all four bum rags were here chatting it up with their fellow conspirators. But Deryn saw McGregor’s wife in the crowd too. When her tray emptied she whipped her notebook out of her pocket on the way to the kitchen. Once the names were written she shoved the papers away and accepted another plate.

Deryn passed Alek three times before dinner. He seemed to be more relaxed now, and added new names to the list. By the time the guests were to be to seated in the dining room, Alek and Deryn had twenty names between them. Just as Deryn pulled out an elderly man’s chair he paused to rummage in his waistcoat pocket and frowned.

“Pardon me young man,” he said, stopping Deryn from retreating to the kitchen, “I seem to have misplaced my watch. Fetch me my coat, I might have forgotten it in one of the pockets.”

Deryn bowed her head and signaled to Alek before slipping into the entrance closet. Once the door was closed Deryn pulled out the watch she had swiped from him earlier and slipped it into his coat breast pocket. With the traitorous guests all seated in the dining room and an excuse to be skulking in here, it was time for the two valets to rummage through their belongings.

“Their _turncoats,_ so to speak!” Deryn chuckled, much to Alek’s grievance.

“I still don’t think this aspect is entirely necessary,” Alek said, “Or even a good idea. We know who the conspirators are, this seems excessive.”

“Oh hush up,” Deryn said, pulling out a letterbook and flipping through, “We need solid evidence that they were here, or at any _other_ of these dinner parties.”

Alek supposed that was true enough, though Deryn had more of an eye for what they were looking for. She slipped various bits of paper between the pages of her notebook before concealing it once again.

“I think we’re bordering on suspicious now,” Deryn said, “But I got a _little_ of what we needed.”

“Wait,” Alek said, stopping Deryn before she left the closet with the man’s coat, “Take this one to him instead. He’ll send you back and give you more time to look.”

A smirk played on Deryn’s features.

“Look whose a natural at this business,” She said, “How do I know you’re not hiding anything from _me_?”

Alek rolled his eyes.

“That was a trick I recall you employing yourself when you wanted to look through Dr. Barlow’s purse at the charity gala,” he said, “I was merely reminding you of your own methods.”

Deryn jutted out her chin in mock offence.

“I _resent_ that accusation your spyliness,” she said, “Its not my fault all of her parasols look the same.”

Deryn did as Alek suggested, but he did not accompany her on a second trip to the closet. Instead he picked up her task of serving cuts of venison to the guests knowing she’d get just as much work done on her own.

After the party moved outside and tiresome hours of listening to soft violin the evening was done. Deryn and Alek were paid and hurried out a back door with no sweet goodbyes from their employer. Just as they were about to cross into the street they heard a voice from behind.

“Pardon me, gentlemen!” Deryn slowly turned to see one of the guests making his way to them, “Might I speak with you a moment?”

Deryn and Alek looked at each other before nodding respectfully to the man.

“I believe one of you accidentally went off with my coat, a letter I was _sure_ I had in one of the pockets is missing. Might I check yours?”

“I don’t believe that’s the case sir,” Deryn said politely, “We were told to hang our things in the kitchen broom closet.”

The smile of the man was as frigid as the air surrounding them.

“Well why don’t I take a look anyway, I run a bit neurotic you see, I’d just like the peace of mind.”

Deryn shrugged non-committedly even though she knew Alek was probably making a face behind her that gave them away anyway. Peeling off her coat in the cold she handed it over to him.

“I still think its unlikely sir,” she said, “But I hope me and my brother standing here in the freezing cold is worth your _peace of mind._ ”

The man undid Deryn’s pockets slowly and deliberately Deryn watching him casually as she tucked her notebook further up her shirtsleeve with her pinky finger.

“Well, that _is_ a mystery isn’t it?” the man said, “I was sure that perhaps we’d gotten mixed up. I’d hate to bother you but would you mind coming back and helping me find it?”

Deryn didn’t fight the urge to groan this time. Even a completely innocent valet would do so in this situation.

“I really need to get home, sir,” Deryn said, “See, I’ve been fighting this nasty bug and need to take my medicine every ten hours.”

The man’s eyes flicked Deryn up and down. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it.

“Well, I’d hate to cause you trouble. Might this young man assist me then?” The guest turned to Alek, “Your _brother_ I believe?”

Alek flinched at this, before grunting into a fist.

“Y-yes that is correct,” He said in the lowly British accent he had been practicing, “ _Brother-in-law_ to be specific.”

Deryn fought the urge to kick him. She had specifically told him not to make the deception any more barking complicated then it already was.

“Don’t worry Patrick,” Alek said, turning back to Deryn, “Go home and get some rest, this will only take a moment.”

Deryn didn’t want to. For all her teasing earlier Alek was still rubbish at lying, and this bumrag seemed to already suspect him. But Deryn had already made her excuse and breaking it now would only further damn them. With another respectful bow to Alek and his capturer, Deryn made her way back to the inn.

Once back in the room Deryn found Bovril curled on top of her trunk by the fire. When it saw her it turned away and stuck its little nose into the air.

“Bum rags,” it had the nerve to curse in her own voice.  

She smiled and reached out to pet the loris, but it snapped another swear and retreated to Alek’s side of the changing screen. Deryn was only somewhat baffled by this. As of late the loris was more irritable, it seemed to be going through a puberty of sorts and similarly to a human lashed out at its parents with little provocation.

“Sorry beastie,” she whispered after it, “We’ll make it up to you.”

Deryn loosened her tie and spread the contents of her notebook out on the bed. Alek would be fine, she assured herself. Both he and Deryn had been drilled in what to do if they were separated by the enemy, and while Alek could make some daft decisions on his own he had a knack for following directions. All Deryn could do now was make copies of the information gathered and throw the original receipts into the fire. With this done she stripped to her undershirt and climbed into bed, too bloody _exhausted_ to rummage through her luggage for nightclothes.

It didn’t take long for Alek to return, though when he did she shot up to cover her chest with the sheets. He didn’t notice her embarrassment however, choosing instead to slump into the desk chair.  

“How’d you manage?” Deryn asked.

“Better then you seemed to think me able,” he said with a wry smile, “But nonetheless exhausting.”

“Aye,” Deryn said, laying the list out before her, “But we’ve got twenty-four names. That’s eight more than Barlow suspected.”

“I just want to go to bed,” Alek groaned, “The sooner tonight ends the sooner we head back to London.”

“ _Ohhh_ that’s right,” Deryn moaned, “We’ve got a train ride tomorrow.”

Alek snapped his head forward to look at her.

“I didn’t know you disliked ground travel,” he said with smirk.

“Get Stuffed,” Deryn spat, “Its just the chaos of the station that I’m dreading. Its not particularly pleasant to shove through a crowd when you’ve had a late night.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Alek said, getting up from his seat. He came over to kiss her lazily on the lips before disappearing behind the screen, “Goodnight Deryn.”

“G’night your princeliness,” She yawned.

Deryn was just about to snuff the candle when she heard Alek curse a clanker swear.

“What’s wrong?” Deryn called.

“Bovril…” he muttered, astounded, “It bit me!”

“What?” Deryn sat up, “It _bit_ you?”

“Yes I- _ouch_ ” He yelped, “It bit me again!”

“Are you trying to wake it up?” Deryn asked sleepily, remembering her auntie’s cat having a similar habit.

“No,” Alek called back, “I’m just trying to- Argh! What has gotten into you?”

“Get stuffed!” Bovrils wee voice could be heard accompanying an aggressive silhouette.

“Its upset we left him all alone,” she informed him, trying to remember if they had ever abandoned Bovril to its own devises before. This must’ve been the first time since Deryn and Alek abandoned it during their fight on the _Leviathan_.

“I see,” Alek emerged from his side of the room sucking on his wrist, “But what am I to do then?”

Deryn sat up to see how he was eyeing her comfy position atop the comfy pillows.

“I’m _not_ sleeping on the floor.” She felt the need to clarify.

The smile she received was only a little sheepish.

“I wouldn’t dream of making you do such a thing,” He said, “Again.”

At this both of their eyes fell to the empty space to Deryn’s left.

“There _is_ plenty of room,” She said slowly, “Enough that we wouldn’t even be close…”

Deryn swallowed, unable to say ‘To be touching’.

Alek nodded.

“And its nothing worse then that time we fell asleep on the common room sofa.”

Deryn nodded at this reasonable excuse, scooting over as Alek crossed to the other side of the bed. Deryn turned away as she felt the covers lift, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around herself. She pulled the covers up to her nose when he blew the candle out.

There was a silence then, before Alek spoke up.

“Though, in fairness, the common room door hadn’t been locked.”

Deryn found herself unable to move, just about unable to _breathe_. It took all her mental effort to flip onto her stomach and try not to think about the fact neither of them were wearing trousers. Failing, she shuddered and curled into a little ball. She lay there in the dark awhile, nowhere near sleep anymore. Alek didn’t seem to be sleeping either. His breathing was hitched and awkward, like he had a stuffy nose.

They were both acutely aware that this shyness was ridiculous. The two had kissed in dark closets, broom cupboards, and once underneath a coffee table. How could just innocently sleeping in the same bed be so barking embarrassing? Deryn turned onto her side to face him, considering reaching to touch his shoulder. He jerked to face her the moment he felt a disturbance in the sheets, then nodded an awkward greeting as if they had just accidentally bumped into each other occupying the same bed. In the darkness she could see the nervous gleam in his eyes, one that likely mirrored her own. She held her hand out, and he reached for it. They joined fingers, and looked up at the ceiling. If a younger version of Deryn could see the expression she now wore, that lassie might well have wretched on the spot.

Finally the boy scooted forward and kissed her cheek right out of nowhere. She shivered as the crackling went through her skin, as it had done in those first couple romps in broom closers. He stayed there, his forehead resting in the crook of her neck, before shakily bringing his arms around her. She swallowed when his fingers closed around her back, he jerked away. Deryn mumbled something between a reassurance and a grunt and buried her face into his collarbone. As heat flooded into her cheeks, Deryn felt like her heart would burst out of her chest at any moment. From above, Alek let out a shuddering sigh and pulled her close once again. They lay there together, any desire for sleep vanished. Finally his voice croaked from the silence.

“Deryn?” he asked nervously.

“Yes?” she replied, trying not to sound like some silly breathless girl.

“I… you know that I…” he groaned, the vibrations in his throat thrumming against Deryn’s nose, “Is it alright? I mean, if we intend to marry?”

Deryn clutched his shirt tighter. _Blisters._

“I ‘spose so,” she tried to sound casual, confident, anything but the shivering lassie she felt like, “I mean, we’re not going to… _do…_ anything. So just sleeping should be alright.”

A sound of indignation rumbled from above.

“I never would have suggested it!” he said hurriedly, then, “But…this is nice as well?“

“Aye,” Deryn admitted, “This is nice.”

Deryn dug her face into his collar and tried to relax, slipping in and out of the illusion that the humming in Alek’s throat was the thrum of an airship underfoot. The fantasy made her sleep easy, making her feel warm and safe and comfortable. 

_Merry Christmas, or some bleather like that._

 


End file.
